emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1483 (28th August 1990)
Plot Mark receives his GCSE results and hides them from Kate. It is the day of Pete's funeral and Annie persuades Kate not to go. She asks Joe to go and represent the family. Kathy and Chris arrive home from their holiday. Mark opens his results and does not look very happy. Tony Charlton asks Amos and Henry to tell him something about Pete as he is conducting the service. All Amos can say is that he was trouble. Jack tells Sarah to take things easy on the farm, but she is insistent that she can cope. Annie persuades Rachel not to go to the funeral, but she watches from a distance. Bill refuses to shake Joe's hand. He tells Kathy that Lynn has gone into labour. Jack asks Annie to speak to Sarah and to try and get her to slow down. Archie asks Bill if he can come and live with him. Bill agrees. Sarah tells Bill that Lynn has given birth to a healthy baby boy. Caroline arrives at Home Farm looking for Nick. Henry tells Tony that he should meet Annie. Kim invites Caroline to dinner and offers her a room at Home Farm. Mark shows Kate his GCSE results - he has got a B for Art, but 3 D's in other subjects. Annie talks to Sarah and tells her that she is working too hard, but Sarah surprises her by saying that she loves working on the farm. Alan bumps into Caroline at Home Farm and asks her out, but she is busy. Kim tells Frank that she really loves him, but one thing would make her even happier - having his child. Alan introduces Dolly to Charlie Aindow and he immediately tries to chat her up in front of Alan. Kim tries to explain why she wants a child and tries to convince Frank that he is not too old. He agrees to think about it. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Front garden, yard, farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, sitting room, yard, stable and garden *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Cemetery *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 9th November 1989. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD